Tape products provided in roll form, such as masking tape, typically include a base sheet of fibrous materials impregnated with a latex composition, and an adhesive is applied to one side and a release coating applied to the opposite side. The coated product is then wound and slit into rolls. In some applications, it is desirable for tape to be stretchable. For example, it is desirable for masking tapes to be stretchable as it allows it to conform well to curved or irregular surfaces.
Creping is a technique used to impart a degree of stretchability to paper. For an example of creping being used to impart stretchability to masking tape, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,661 to Picard et al. Creping typically involves impacting paper against a device, such as a blade, resulting in crinkling and at least partial disruption of inter-fiber bonding.